


2 days, 7 hours , 43 minutes, and 20 seconds

by teppie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, I'll add tags as it goes, Just kids being dorks, Multi, Really thats all that this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teppie/pseuds/teppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 2 days, 7 hours , 43 minutes, and 20 seconds since Keith, Shiro and Allura moved to the upstairs part of a house, that was being rented out by one of Allura’s friends, and in those 2 days, 7 hours , 43 minutes, and 20 seconds hell’s gates has seemed to open to them and release demons that were apparently their downstairs neighbors. </p><p>2 days, 7 hours , 43 minutes, and 20 seconds, and they all already want to move out of this hellhole. </p><p>May god help these children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Susan, is a Lovely Car

It has been 2 days, 7 hours , 43 minutes, and 20 seconds since Keith, Shiro and Allura moved to the upstairs part of a house, that was being rented out by one of Allura’s friends, and in those 2 days, 7 hours , 43 minutes, and 20 seconds hell’s gates has seemed to open to them and release demons that were apparently their downstairs neighbors.  It boggled them all on how Coran, their landlord, praised the three stooges downstairs with how great renters they were. All they have seen is hell being loose in the form of three idiotic college kids. It seemed to be a short time to have such drastic things to happen to the trio to make them loath their neighbors, but the list just kept growing as time ticked away.

Keith was already running late to his morning lecture as he was kept up late from another party happening downstairs and ended up oversleeping. He didn’t want to blame Allura or Shiro for not waking him up before they left as they were probably running late themselves. This was just one mess after another, and it didn’t help that he was greeted to a car diagonally pinning his motorcycle in the driveway. Who even parks in a shared driveway diagonally? Oh, that’s right, the douche canoes that are his neighbors.

He took out his phone to document this act of atrocity against him, and decided to add it to the long list of why his neighbors were dicks. He sent it as well as to his two roommates, hoping they’d come to his aid.

* * *

**How to Kill Your Neighbors 101**

**Keith >> Space Queen and Shiro**

 

**Keith sent a photo.**

**Keith:** Those dicks did it again. Who even parks diagonally in a driveway????

 **Space Queen:** Can you not get out?? Like your lil bike can’t go around his car?? Vroom??? Vroom????

 **Shiro:** At this rate, you’re going to miss the lecture :/

 **Keith:** No, I’m like pinned in the driveway plus if I do I’d scratch his car. I think I’m going to miss this lecture today.

 **Space Queen:** SCRATCH HIS CAR!!! DO IT!

 **Shiro:** KEITH, SO HELP ME, DO NOT LISTEN TO HER WORDS. WE. DO. NOT. WANT TO START A WAR WITH OUR NEIGHBORS. EMPHASIS ON THE NOT.

 **Space Queen:** Start! A!! War!!! I can fight them!!!! 

 **Keith:** That sounds highly appealing to do that… I’m thinking I’m leaning with Allura on this...

 **Shiro:** Think reasonably about this. You could just ask him to move his car??? Like a civil adult you are???

 **Space Queen:** Okay thanks angel on his shoulder for saying something actually morally correct, but how about no??? Like honestly, just be a dick.

 **Keith:**  Okay, both options have been considered, and I have decided. One of you come pick me up.

 **Shiro:** I’m in the middle of a lecture. I can’t.

 **Space Queen:** I’ve been waiting 30 mins for my morning coffee, and I am not leaving my spot for you. 

 **Keith:** I’m skipping class then.

 **Shiro:** If you don’t ask him to move his car, we will kick you out for the night.

 **Keith:** I hate you.

 **Shiro:** Love you, too. Now hurry up and get yo ass to class.

 **Space Queen:**  Dad tendencies strike again.

 **Shiro:** Be quiet and get your coffee.

* * *

Keith let out a groan in frustration as he put his phone away back into his pocket. He honestly would not want to deal with his neighbor. They’ve all only met one of the three, but at how loud they were together they all just assumed they were all equally obnoxious. He kicked the ground before pivoting on his foot and heading to the front door. He pounded hard on the door to get their attention, and heard some bickering until someone came sauntering to the door.

The door swung open to reveal a boy he never saw before. He was on the bigger side, but looked strong enough to beat up anyone if he had to. He had dark skin with matching dark brown hair and eyes. For someone who looked like they could take anyway, he had a pleasant aura around him contrary to the loud mouth they met before. What was his name before? Larry? Crap, Keith just realized he forgot his name.

“Hey, who are you?” The boy questioned, staring down at Keith. Keith felt himself lose his calm and collected composure at the stress of this interaction. He didn’t know what to say as the latter waited in silence for a response. He was thankfully saved by a smaller person, coming up and peering under Hunk’s arms to see what was going on.

“It seems to be someone who’s upset with us judging by the knock,” The smaller one piped up, adjusting their glasses for a better look at Keith. Keith noticed how this one was a lot more leaner and tinier compared to the one who opened the door. They almost looked childish with their short, messy brown hair and freckle filled skin as they tried to be intimidating. Surely, these two couldn’t be the loud other two roommates they’ve been complaining about this whole time, right?

Just like some cruel joke, a third oh so familiar boy joined the fray and was peeking over Hunk’s shoulders with all his might to see Keith. A very familiar crude, obnoxious, and loud Hispanic boy that only has been yelling things in Spanish at them ever since they the three met him. He knew the boy spoke English since he introduced himself in English, but then after the two of them got in a quarrel it was nothing but Spanish! He didn’t know what he was saying, but it was most likely something offensive which is why he’s taken to yell back in Korean equally offensive much to Shiro’s disapproval.

“Oh, it’s Keith!” The boy shouted, pointing at Keith. “Yeah, it’s this fucker who moved in upstairs!! I told you about him!!!” He jumped up and down as he continued to point with no regards to Keith whatsoever. “He moved in with the two babes!! They are like so damn fine. Like really fine.”

Keith felt anger boil in him as he remembered why he was here in the first place. He clenched his fists, finally getting the courage to speak up, “Don’t call my friends babes! Also don’t call me a fucker! You’re the fuck- God, forget it! I just need you to move your car!” He shouted, earning shocked looks from the two bystanders and a pissed off one from Larry? Yeah, he’s going to go with Larry until he learns it.

“Who are you calling a fucker all of a sudden!?” ‘Larry’ yelled back, pushing himself to be in front of his two friends. “Do you want to go that badly?!”

“Yeah, I want to go-” Keith started to say, watching as ‘Larry’ got ready to beat him up. “To class. I want to just to go to fucking class, dip shit,” he quickly added on with a deadpan expression. He watched as ‘Larry’ froze in his place and his pals started laughing.

“I’m Hunk and this is Pidge,” The bigger boy spoke up, pointing at himself then the smaller one. He pulled ‘Larry’ under his arm and ruffled his hair, “You’ve already met this asshole, Lance.” Oh, that was his name, Lance. It wasn’t Larry, yeah, that made a lot more sense to Keith now. Larry was a dumb name, but at least Lance was less dumb. The name not the person. Keith could tell that Lance was just dumb.

“Greetings,” Pidge said, giving him a slight wave. “Lance is blocking you from getting out then? Sorry about that, but you’ve apparently got under his skin and he was hungover when he moved his car after your pals left so he went to ‘fuck it’ mode. We didn’t think much of it because he made you all sound like assholes, but that’s still up to debate. Though you have guts which we like,” they reached into Lance’s pocket and took out his car keys. He tossed them to Keith which he caught with a dumbfounded expression. “Just take Lance’s car as punishment because you are running pretty late now, and don’t bother refueling it with gas. Make him suffer later when he has work.”

“Are you sure? I really could just move his car and take my bike,” Keith offered, shocked by how fast Lance’s roommates turned on him in the matter of seconds.  “Plus it might be disgusting in there.”

Lance let out a gasp, “Take that back! Susan is the most beautiful car out there! This- This is just-”

“Oh, boy, here comes the Spanish soap level acting from Lance,” Pidge rolled their eyes as Lance begin to dramatically pose and act like he’s been shot in the heart. He continued to fall to the ground and let out dramatic groan.

“Nunca me ha gustado alguno de ustedes…(I never liked any of you...)” Lance breathed out, holding his hand out to Hunk and Pidge before it fell down to his side and his eyes closed. Hunk played along and started to fake cry in agony and hold Lance in his arms. 

“Just take it and leave, please,” Pidge begged,  trying hard to ignore their embarrassing roommates making a scene. “You can give the keys to me later at dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Yeah, us and our roommates we are having dinner together tonight at five. Don’t be late, or else,” Pidge smiled, giving Keith a final wave goodbye.

“Bye, Keith!” Hunk gave him a smile despite the tears running down his face. “Better get going to class,”

“Yeah, um, bye?” Keith felt confused as ever at what he just witness as he turned around to walk to um… Susan? Who names their car even Susan? Though how the whole trio acted it made Susan seem normal. He looked at the car that was horribly parked, and got in it. He turned on the ignition and took a glance at the clock on the dashboard that read 10:45am. He was 15mins late to an hour and thirty lecture. At least his professor didn’t care about punctuality, and he decided he could kill a few more minutes as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

**How to Kill Your Neighbors 101**

**Keith >> Space Queen and Shiro**

 

 **Keith:** Update: I am now taking Larry’s car to class. Also his name isn’t Larry its Lance. How funny how wrong we were?? Oh, side note we are eating dinner with the three stooges. They’re actually pretty likable??? Not as bad as we thought??? Idk still up in the air, but I guess see you at dinner???

 **Shiro:** What? We are going to have dinner with them? I told you to have him move his car not schedule dinner with them! How did you even get to that? Wait, why are you in his car?! Keith?!

 **Keith:** It’s your fault, Shiro. Got to go, talk to you fools later bc I got to be #safe and no texting while driving.

 **Shiro:** I applaud you for finally being a law abiding citizen, but answer my questions!

 **Shiro:** Keith? Keith…?

 **Space Queen:** This!!!! Happens!!!! When!!! We!!! Don’t!!!! Listen!!!!! To!!! Me!!!

 **Shiro:** God, just shut up, Allura.

 **Space Queen:** Okay... No??? One?? Asked??? For??? Your??? Negativity???

 **Shiro:** Why??? Do??? You???? Have??? To??? Talk??? Like????? This???

 **Keith:** Can??? You??? All??? Stop??? Blowing??? Up??? My??? Phone?? Got??? To??? Be??? Safe???

 **Space Queen:** Why??? Are??? You??? All?? Buzzkills???

 **Shiro:** Don't ignore me, Keith. Allura, I strongly dislike you.

 **Space Queen:** Love you too <333 I can feel your angry dad vibes so it's time for me to dip!!! See you at dinner bois!! #seeya

 **Shiro:** Allura, why are you like this?

 **Keith:** Lmao get ready to die, see ya once more.

 **Shiro:** What, Keith, we are not done here.

 **Shiro:** Don't you both ignore me now.

 **Shiro:** Keith, don't act like you are a law abiding citizen all of a sudden.

 **Shiro:** You are both dead to me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thank you all so much for reading!!  
> [My tumblr](reoaka.tumblr.com) in case you want to talk!


	2. This is Chicken Nuggets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You got them… A Chia pet,” Shiro sighed, rubbing his temples. He should have known that Allura, the one who had the worse taste in gifts, got something like that. He was thankful it wasn’t a sex toy… He shuddered at the memory of her gifting him a sex toy after she heard the news his grandfather passed away. He still hasn’t forgiven her for that, but he wouldn’t let her know.

“Where’s Allura? We’re going to be late, and we’re going to get harassed forever by our neighbors downstairs. You didn’t meet the small one, Shiro. Like they could potentially kill us. I just have that feeling. They’ll probably poison our food.”

Shiro looked up from his book to look at the impatient boy who was pacing back and forth in their apartment. He never saw Keith so worked up before just a measly dinner with some fellow students, but he could understand how anxiety can get the best of someone. He set his book off to the side, and held out his arms wide for Keith. “Come here. Your nerves are getting the best of you,” he smiled as Keith took a deep breath and made his way to Shiro’s arms.

Keith sat on Shiro’s lap and snuggled his head in the crevice of his neck while they hugged. “I know, but we have to eat dinner with our biggest tormentors the past couple days. With Allura causing us to be late, and all of this stress… I don’t think I can handle this without either flipping out or blowing it for us,” he mumbled, pulling away to stare at Shiro in the eyes.

Shiro chuckled, “Well, it’s not like you told anyone the time of dinner. So, don’t be too harsh on her… Though, back to the matter at hand, judging by what you’ve told me so far in between classes… They’re a lax group of people, and we don’t have to worry. Okay?” 

“...Okay-” 

Keith was cut off by their door abruptly opening and slamming into their wall. He felt Shiro tense up and flinch which was most likely at thought of a new hole being added to their wall. He patted Shiro’s back to add some sort of comfort to what just happened before giving his attention to the girl who came bursting in with a lot of bags in her hands.

“Hello, my beautiful roommates!” Allura grinned, pushing the sunglasses up to the top of her head. She came strolling in and setting her bags on the ground, “Sorry, I had to go shopping to buy them a gift and I got sidetracked a little.”

“A little?” Shiro narrowed his eyes at her and gestured to the various amount of bags. There had to be at least eight bags from different stores, and he knew at this point she is just using the neighbors as an excuse. “We talked about this, Allura. I’m going to have to take away your credit card.”

“I got you Sephora eyeliner,” she quickly said, holding up a bag from Sephora that was filled with various other makeup products. “As well as your other very wanted makeup needs.”

“...I’ll let this one slide.”

“Figured,” Allura said under her breath, and ignored the look she was getting from Shiro. She placed her bag down, and clapped her hands together. “Anyways, let’s roll out. We have a dinner to attend! Get off your butts, you lazy bones! Keith you can always cuddle with Shiro later.”

“I swear, Allura, I swear that one day…” Keith grumbled, removing himself from Shiro as he made his way to their door.

“One day you’ll what?” Allura asked, picking up the bag that was designated for the ones downstairs. She pushed herself past Keith, and opened the door for herself as she walked out. “You can’t do anything to me because we both know I’ll win in a fight.”

Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder before he said something snarky back. He felt like sometimes those two were his two kids more than friends half the time. He ushered Keith to go out the door with him right behind him, shutting it. He followed the two down stairs as they made their way to the front of the house. They stopped in front of the front door, and glanced down at the bag. “What did you even get them?”

“It’s a surprise!” Allura sent the two a wink before knocking on the door. In just a matter of seconds there were the sounds of feet running their way and the door flung open to reveal Pidge followed by Hunk. They looked a bit thrown off with the sudden arrival even though they were ten minutes late as it was.

“Welcome, neighbors who we have never met and Keith,” Pidge said,  motioning them to step inside their house. Once they were all in, Hunk shut the door behind them while Pidge led them further into their place.

“Hello, it’s nice to finally meet you two. I’m Shiro and this is Allura.” Shiro smiled, motioning to Allura who gave a slight wave to the two.

“Same, it’s nice to see who Lance couldn’t stop talking about,” they joked, stopping at the end of the hallway. “As you can see, this place is really the same as yours just more… casualties…” They cast a glance at the giant human shaped hole in their wall. They raised their hand up to silence Shiro when he opened his mouth, “We don’t talk about that incident.”

“Yeah, we do! Man, was that hilarious!” Hunk grinned, throwing his arm around Shiro’s shoulder. “Now, imagine, here we are enjoying a lovely Tuesday. It was one of our free days as a trio, and here I am making my lovely baked goods until... “

“Hunk, don’t tell them the story!” A voice groaned from somewhere else inside the house. Keith figured it was Lance who was off doing his own thing instead of being here. He didn’t pay much to it as he gave Hunk a look to continue.

Hunk noticed the eager looks he was getting from the three, and decided his two roommates could grow up. “Anyways, it was all going good until Pidge and Lance happened. Those idiots, I swear, they were so dumb. Like Pidge was scootering around the house, which I tell them every time to stop  mind you, and then Lance comes and does that whole rope trick. You know, has a rope and so Pidge ends up going flying like in the air kind of thing? Either way, Pidge goes smack dead into the wall, and you’d think Pidge would be mad like a reasonable human being, but nooo. They both just looked at each other and did it again and again,” he looked at the gaping hole in their wall and let out a sigh. “Honestly, I think I’m tested every day.”

“Okay, but you forgot to leave out that we were drunk _and_ it was finals week!” Pidge shouted, point their finger directly in Hunk’s face. “Let’s not also forget this thing that you did!” They moved a bit down the hallway and stopped directly in front of the doorway to the kitchen. They opened the door to the kitchen, storming in with everyone behind them. Pidge looked at Lance who was resting against the oven on his phone, and met eyes with him. The two seemingly understood what thing Pidge was going to show them, and Lance turned around to have Pidge lift up the back of his tank top revealing a very bad doodle in sharpie.

Allura and Keith had to cover their mouths to not start laughing at the foul image that was displayed to them while Shiro rolled his eyes. Hunk on the other hand paled and rushed to yank Lance’s tank top back down. “I was not in my right mind when I drew that on you, bro! I swear!”

“You drew all of us riding a dick in space with the words ‘Save a spaceship ride a dick’ on my back! It’s been stuck there for the past couple days! I was trying to get laid the other day, and then the person saw _this_ monstrosity!” Lance turned around, throwing his hands up in the air.

“What yourself?” Keith said under his breath.

Lance let out an inhumanly loud shriek, slapping his hands against his face and fell to his knees. “I can’t believe the audacity! The disrespect! In my household of all places!” He cried out, grabbing onto Pidge’s leg. “Kick these hooligans out! I told you they were rude! You even let them touch Sus- Wait! Where’s Susan!? Did you hurt her? You did, didn’t you?! Hunk!”  

“Here,” he tossed the keys to Lance and crossed his arms. He looked away from everyone and rolled his eyes in the process. “There’s no point in crashing that piece of garbage.”

“How dare you! Susan is a wonderful, one a kind beauty! She’s a beautiful blue 2003 Subaru Forester! She’s way better than your shitty pms colored bi-”

“Alright, enough you two,” Shiro demanded, sending the two boys looks. His head was honestly hurting at this point from all this fighting between everyone. He was thankful Allura was at least the only other sane one because he couldn’t handle it if she started fighting. That woman could not be contained for the life of him. He sometimes wondered if he was really in charge at their place or if it really was Allura.

Speaking of the devil, Allura held up her bag as a way to divert everyone’s attention to a different topic. “Never mind all of that, I brought you three a gift. Take it as our humble apology for Keith,” she handed the gift off to Hunk and the other two stood around him as he opened it. No words were said by anyone as Hunk held the gift in his hands, and just stared at it with everyone else but Allura. Allura looked confused when nothing was said, “Is something wrong?”

“You got them… A Chia pet,” Shiro sighed, rubbing his temples. He should have known that Allura, the one who had the worse taste in gifts, got something like that. He was thankful it wasn’t a sex toy… He shuddered at the memory of her gifting him a sex toy after she heard the news his grandfather passed away. He still hasn’t forgiven her for that, but he wouldn’t let her know.

“Yes, I heard that Chia pets are wonderful and liven up the household!”

“Um, but, did you have to give us this kind?” Hunk said, pointing at the label on the Chia pet box. He felt himself panic at the thought of him sounding ungrateful, “Wait, but we appreciate the gift! We swear!”

“Yeah, we do!” Lance backed up Hunk, nodding his head vigorously a couple times in agreement. He stopped once he looked back at the box, and his shoulders slumped at just the sight of it. “But, like, there wasn’t any other ones?”

Allura leaned forward to examine the box, “I don’t see what’s wrong with it. It doesn’t seem defective on the outside,” she mumbled, pulling back with a puzzled look. “I’m glad you guys appreciate it, but I really don’t see why to be upset about it.”

“It’s just… You got us one of… Abraham Lincoln…” Pidge finally said the one name that everyone was avoiding. Lance let out a gasp in horror, and fell back into Pidge’s arms. He was soon roughly shoved out of the smaller one’s  arms and he give them back a look of betrayal.

“I heard he was quite the Baberaham, so I thought you would appreciate it… Maybe I am far behind on today’s memes…”

“Allura, they’re messing with you. These three like being over dramatic,” Keith said, sending Lance a dirty look which received one right back. “I figured even you would figure that out.”

Allura stared blankly off in the distance with a smile, clearly forced, now plastered on her face. She simply reached up and took the box out of Hunk’s hands. Without uttering any word, she whipped around and chucked the box across the kitchen and having it slam on the wall in the hallway.

“Well… Aren’t you just a ray of sunshine.” Pidge said, eyes soon widening in terror as Allura let out a scream. “Jesus-No- Wait-!”

 

* * *

 

It took awhile for everyone to settle back down, and not be at each other’s throats for longer than five minutes. As in a while, it took them twenty minutes plus an additional ten to patch everyone up. They did a lot of damage to each other, unfortunately.  Shiro wondered if they were ever going to get along, but it was nice to Shiro, to have something finally not ending in an argument or death threats. He really needed this peace and quiet they were experiencing as they all sat at the table while Lance finished getting dinner ready.

When he tried offering to help, he was immediately shut down by Hunk insisting that he was their guest and didn’t have to help Lance. It shocked him how decent these three could be, and felt a bit bad for saying such harsh things about them before with Allura and Keith. Especially with just the negative thoughts he had just now, boy, did the guilt train just keep coming to him.

“Hey, um, really…” Hunk spoke up, gathering everyone’s attention at the table. “I really do think you three are cool people, and aren’t what we thought Lance made you guys out to be at all. Sure, you guys are violent and can completely kill someone if they wanted…” His eyes wandered to Allura whose face turned a bit pink at the sudden attention before looking away. “Though, I’m glad we can all sit together like an odd family even though we all hit off on the wrong note completely. Thanks for coming for dinner,” he gave them a sincere toothy smile that just made each of them feel a huge pang of guilt hit them.

Allura reached out, taking Hunk’s hands in her’s. “Hunk, you’re too good to us even though we were a bit rude to you guys. Do you want to move in with us? Are they treating you good here? I know Lance throws a lot of parties, and you must feel so awkward with those going on. We’ll adopt you.”

Hunk let out a laugh, “What do you mean parties? It’s only been us three here since you moved in. Well last night it was mostly Pidge and I since Lance had some banging to do, but we all know that failed.”

“Wait, what?!” Allura’s eyes widened, looking at each boy once then back at Hunk. “It’s only been the three of you?”

“Yeah, we don’t throw parties because Lance hates the mess and Pidge hates people…” Hunk cast a glance at Pidge who just simply shrugged. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, “Honestly, we’ve been just swamped with projects because of our majors… Well all except Lance.”

“You leave my psychology major out of this!” Lance shouted, pointing his spatula at Hunk in the most threatening way he could. He wasn’t that intimidating due to the apron, but Hunk still played along and raised his hands up in the air for forgiveness. “That’s right you better be sorry…” He mumbled, turning back to focus on his dinner he was cooking.

“Hunk and I are majors in engineering ,” Pidge clarified for them, pushing up their glasses in pride. “We chose the sad, fateful life of an engineer that results in horrendous amounts of work.”

“Yeah, so we’ve been doing our latest project together and Lance helps too since he has nothing better to do,” Hunk added in, laughing once again as Lance sent him a look.

“Well, those are lovely majors for you three to pick,” Shiro smiled, feeling happy that everyone is getting along in an odd way. He could sense that Keith was fighting back something to say about Lance’s major, but was just thankful he was keeping his mouth shut. “Keith and are in education while Allura is in political science.”

“Do kids even like mullet boy?”

Yep, there it was. That’s what Shiro was waiting for. Another fight going to start, and if it wasn’t Keith commenting on Lance’s major… It was sure going to be Lance on Keith’s. Shiro felt at this point he should have known better than trusting the idea of happiness with these people. It was all too good to be true, and before he knew it Keith slammed his hand down on the table and stood up.

“How are you even a psychology major is the better question!”

And the cycle continues once more…

* * *

This time it took a surprisingly short time to calm the two of them down, and luckily no one else followed the fighting suit. In just five minutes, Shiro managed to break it off by simply yelling at them that he will send them both to their rooms. Of course, Allura coughed and muttered the word “Dad” that caused the other two to start snickering, but he had to do what he had to do.

Soon after, Lance came with six plates of food that he sat in front of everyone before going back and handing everyone a capri sun pouch as their drink. He held a grin on his face as he sat down at his seat, “Tonight, I have prepared everyone a breaded chicken piccata with lemon jasmine rice followed with a luxurious capri sun. It’s rumored to be a drink of the gods.”

“...This is chicken nuggets.” Shiro said, holding up one of the three chicken nuggets that was on his plate.

“Who do you think you are, Shiro? Gordon fucking Ramsay?”

“Language.”

Everyone broke out into laughter while Lance let out a loud groan. The rest of dinner was followed by jokes and harmless fun as everyone indulged in some nice banter amongst themselves. Sure, the cooking wasn’t good and Keith made sure to tease Lance for it, but it was a nice meal regardless. Lance and Keith kept themselves busy with comparing themselves to each other, and argued but nothing too major that couldn’t be stopped with a look from Shiro. Allura happily talked to Hunk about little things ranging from today’s weather all the way to different kinds of sweets. Meanwhile, Shiro and Pidge talked about things like space and how much Pidge loves space.

It all brought smiles to everyone’s faces when occasionally all the conversations would link together. For instance, when Lance overheard that Allura was a princess from another country when Allura talked about Altean sweets. Everyone then became interested in Altea, and to Shiro and Keith it was really nice to see Allura look so happy to talk about Altea. They remembered how hard it’s been on Allura as an exchange student, and for her to make friends was also hard on her. Many people don’t see past the princess title with her, but Lance’s comments made the two feel at ease.

Eventually, everyone was finished with dinner and they all began to clean up. By the time they were done it was already 8 o’clock, and it shocked them to see how fast three hours flew by just eating dinner.

“Thanks for tonight,” Shiro said as they all gathered by the door. “I was a bit worried about this at first, but you’re all delightfully enjoyable.”

“Yeah, shockingly enough,” Keith muttered, sticking his tongue out at Lance who just silently fumed.

“The pleasure was ours,” Hunk intervened, holding out his hand to Shiro to shake. Shiro reached out to shake his hand, and as soon as Hunk grabbed his hand the unthinkable happened. He paled as his prosthetic arm came off just like that, and Hunk was left holding an arm. He winced as Hunk as well as the other two screamed.

“You ripped off Shiro’s arm!” Lance shouted, violently shaking Hunk by the shoulders.

“Woah, how did you do that?!” Pidge followed up, grabbing Hunk’s other shoulder and shook it.

Hunk felt tears roll down his face, “I’m so sorry!” He shouted even louder than the other two, holding out Shiro’s arm to him. He was too overwhelmed by the fact he accidentally ripped off someone’s arm to focus on his two roommates.

“No, honestly, it’s cool.” Shiro laughed, holding out his hand to calm them down. “It must have became loose with having to stop all these fights earlier. I must have not put it in place good enough before we left,” he took his arm back into his hand.

“You monster, Hunk!” Lance yelled.

Allura giggled as the three continued on despite Shiro’s reassurance, “You all will get used to Shiro’s arm popping off eventually. He really needs a better prosthetic,” she said, watching him putting it back in place.

“When you say it like that, Allura, it sounds really messed up.” Shiro scowled at the woman who simply rolled his eyes at him. He could tell the three would want to know what happened to his arm now that they were finally calming down. He knew no one wanted to say it, and appreciated their thoughtfulness at least. “I used to be in the army… There was… A problem during a confrontation, but that’s… Just it really. I lost my arm during it, and that’s lead me to be here… I’m glad though because I get to meet you three. Don’t feel bad,” he said, noticing the tears forming in Hunk’s eyes as well as Lance’s. Pidge looked distraught on the other hand, and he just sent them a reassuring smile to put them at ease. “I’m sorry for ending this on a dark note.”

“It’s fine,” Pidge said, reaching in their pocket to dig out their phone. “You can repay us by giving us your number. That goes for you guys too,” they grinned at Allura and Keith.

The three put their numbers in Pidge’s phone, and by then they were ready to make it on their way back upstairs. They began walking out of the house after more goodbye’s, and began walking back to the back where the stairs to their upper half of the house was. Once they got to their door, the three of them both felt their phone’s buzz and came upon a message from someone. Keith unlocked his phone, and realized that it was Pidge saying that it was them, and gave them each Hunk’s and Lance’s phone numbers.

“I don’t know why we didn’t add each other while we were there,” Keith said, entering their house and plopping down on the couch. Allura and Shiro laughed as they both pushed Keith aside to sit on the couch with him with him now stuck at the end with Allura wedged in the middle. “You two are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Well, it’s always nice to make friends.” Shiro said, listening as he could hear faint music play from downstairs. He laughed once more when Keith let out a groan, “Even if they’re pretty obnoxious for the three of them.”

“I’ll fix this for us,” Allura pulled out her phone, and began typing away furiously. All Keith and Shiro could do was mentally prepare for what Allura was going to do.

* * *

**  
How to Kill Your Neighbors 101**

**Space Queen >> Emo Boi, RoboDad, Dirty Sinner, Pure Sunshine, and Lil Birb**

**Space Queen added Dirty Sinner, Pure Sunshine, and Lil Birb to conversation.**

**Dirty Sinner:** Um, what is this???? I feel attacked???

 **Pure Sunshine:** I think this is a threat. Is this a threat? I think it’s a threat, guys.

 **Lil Birb:** My calculations are saying that, yes, we are being threatened

 **Space Queen:** (◕‿◕✿)

 **Lil Birb:** Oh yeah, we are definitely being threatened.

 **Pure Sunshine:** Allura bb what did we do???

 **Emo Boi:** SORRY CANT HEAR U OVER THE SOUND OF MUSIC

 **RoboDad:** WHAT WAS THAT KEITH??? CANT HEAR U

 **Space Queen:** WHAT??? OUR NEIGHBORS ARE DICKS???

 **Emo Boi:** OUR NEIGHBORS SUCK DICK??? WHAT BE U SAYING

 **RoboDad:** Okay, too far.

 **Dirty Sinner:** Wow, I feed you and this is how you repay me

 **RoboDad:** Lance it was chicken nuggets.

 **Dirty Sinner:** THE BEST CHICKEN NUGGETS YOU HAVE EVER EATEN DAMMIT.

 **Pure Sunshine:** Shush, just stop. Is the music too loud?

 **Dirty Sinner:** Don’t betray me like this Hunk

 **Lil Birb:** See, I thought it was, but Lance said it wasn’t

 **Space Queen:** Yeah!! If you guys could just not that would be great :)))))))

 **Pure Sunshine:** Yeah sure Im sick of Shakira anyways

 **Dirty Sinner:** YO UTAK E THA T BACK

**Space Queen has removed Dirty Sinner from this conversation.**

**Emo Boi:** Bless the evil has been defeated. Thanks tho for turning off that shitty music

 **Space Queen:** Thanks!!!! Have a good night <33

 **Lil Birb:** yeah u guys too just text us if we be annoying

 **Pure Sunshine:** Yeah!! Sweet dreams!

* * *

Allura smiled down at her phone, “They’re all so lovely,” she whispered, kissing the screen of her phone. She was quite happy with today even though it was a hell of a ride from start to finish. She was about to put her phone away until her phone buzzed.

**Dirty Sinner >> Space Queen**

**Dirty Sinner:** First off, how dare you-

  
She continued smiling as she just turned off her phone before even bothering on reading the rest of the message. She didn’t want to give Lance any more of the time of day than she already has. She let out a yawn as she laid her head against Keith’s shoulder, “Simply lovely…” She whispered out one final time before she closed her eyes and felt herself drifting away to sleep much to Keith’s dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thank you all so much for reading!!  
> In case you're wondering why are the names different, it's because it depends on whose phone it is. Each one of them has set different names for each other in their phones. For instance Keith has everyone the same except for Allura who insisted she was Space Queen while Allura has names for everyone based on personality.
> 
> That's basically all there is!
> 
> [My tumblr](reoaka.tumblr.com) in case you want to talk!


	3. Keith Can’t Shit Here Proclamation of 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are not shitting in this household,” Lance stated, his stomach convulsing at the idea of having Keith’s atomic shit in this house. It was one thing he was glad he was away from while he was watching over these kids. This boy always ate dairy when he wanted to be rebellious. It will always be the lamest thing ever.
> 
> “I second that,” Hunk said, agreeing to Lance, soon snatching away Keith’s glass of milk.
> 
> “By ordinance of the Keith Can’t Shit Here Proclamation of 2016,” Pidge started to speak, starring Keith dead in the eye. “Get the fuck out of this house.”

“I have come to deliver one steaming hot cup of chamomile tea for our favorite robodad, a cup of black coffee extra black for our angsty, gay son, one vanilla milkshake for our favorite ray of sunshine, and lastly, a pumpkin spice latte for our basic ass child. Which I should ask if you are even allowed to have caffeine?” Allura placed each drink down on the table around the group of four with a smug look on her face. She enjoyed being able to relieve her stress because of work on her friends. It was also a big plus to see Pidge’s red face in anger as they stuttered for a come back.

“I’ll have you know that I may be tiny, but I still…Still…” Pidge’s voice trailed off, failing to come up with anything. There was a frown on their face of frustration at the lack of no solid comebacks coming to their brain. They needed their caffeine to function first which they will gladly accept their ‘basic ass’ pumpkin spice latte. “Forget it, Allura, but at least I’m not an angsty gay son.”

“Wow, okay, attack me. That’s fine. I’m just enjoying life with my black coffee, and here you have to come in because Allura was better than you.” Keith grumbled, pressing his lips against the coffee mug to take a sip. He burnt his tongue, but he didn’t want to be teased so he kept drinking. His pride came first before his taste buds.

“Alright, alright,” Shiro intruded now before they started a scene in the little coffee shop in front of all these people. He smiled uneasily as he saw Pidge, Keith, and Allura all give each a look before Allura quickly said she had to tend to another table and left. “Let’s have just a nice, friendly get together with each other.”  
Hunk took a moment to stop drinking his milkshake, already half gone with it, and nodded in agreement with Shiro. “Yeah, it won’t kill us not to be at each other’s throats once in awhile. Besides, we told Lance we would have without him not have Pidge take his spot as Keith enemy number one.”

“Where even is Lance?” Keith asked, setting down his cup. It’s been a long period of Lance just being absent, and everything was oddly calm for the most part. He hasn’t been home apparently either since Shiro pointed out Susan has been gone too. Ever since they’ve been hanging out a lot more, he has grown accustomed to having the trio in their lives.  Even though they were the death of him sometimes.

“We never told you?” Hunk rose a brow in shock to only get a shaking of a head from Shiro and Keith. He was sure he explained what was going on and why Lance was away. That’s odd. Wait, was there something he was supposed to remember about this? Maybe it involved him not telling the other three, but he couldn’t keep hiding something like this anyways. “Lance helps out this lady and nanny her kids.”

“She makes the best lasagna,” Pidge added, closing their eyes just imagining that woman’s cooking made their mouth water a bit. “In return to Lance’s help, she cooks us food for free. It’s the best.”

“Mhm, she does… I can’t wait to get to eat that after Lance is done with this little period of straight watching those children. Ah, how magical it is... She is my idol,” he smiled, thinking back on how sweet this woman was.

The woman they were talking about was Semiha Demir. She was a strong, independent woman who came to America a couple years back from Turkey with a mission. A mission to make something of herself. She brought along her sister’s daughter, Shay, who kept her going throughout the years as she made a place for herself. She believed that she needed no sort of romantic love except for her family, and had no sexual desires that she ever wanted to act upon. As long as she could support Shay, and the triplets she ended up adopting that was good enough for her. She faced many trials and hardships being a Muslim mother trying to support herself in such hard times in this country, but it never stopped her.

She has built up her own name for herself as an artist as well has her own art studio that she invites children in local impoverish towns/cities, and even people who suffer mental illnesses as well as PTSD veterans to come paint for free. Semiha is a role model for a lot of people, and not only is her heart beautiful but so is she. She is modest with herself and says that her niece Shay will forever be more beautiful than she is, and everyone is fortunate that she wears a hijab. Since, Shay’s looks are already stellar, but is her niece beautiful through and through. She, of course, now includes her adopted children in being also really beautiful.

The triplets were adopted by Semiha when Shay came home heartbroken after volunteering at an orphanage to find kids barely even three were abused by their parents.  She took it upon herself to adopt those three siblings.. It was hard at first because apparently they would be the third family the kids would have since birth. Apparently, their mother who was Hawaiian, couldn’t support them and sent them to an orphanage in California after birth. Then after, the kids were place in one household where they were mistreated and suffered various permanent injuries by an abusive couple. Then to the one they were previously in whose relatives believed that those kids were cursed after the father died shortly after they were adopted. Semiha was furious to hear such mistreatment when it was revealed, and she vowed to love each kid with what they deserved.

The eldest triple is named Kekoa, and has the biggest smile out of all of his siblings despite what he went through. He has a hard time hearing due to damages from being abused so young, but is fine with wearing hearing aids since he likes the idea of tuning people out. The middle child is, Nani, and she is the toughest one out of all of them. She is constantly covered in bandages from rough housing or from little fights she gets in on the playground. She refuses to back down until no one is rude to her siblings. Lastly, is Leilani, he is the most graceful one. He loves to dance and skate, and do anything that makes him look pretty.

It’s been three years since the three were adopted by Semiha. Now at a wonderful age of six, and were pretty hard to keep track of while Shay attended college. Which leads to Lance coming in. The boy previously came to her art studio for a paper for psychology and how it can be use to treat people with mental illnesses, but he managed to wiggle his way into the family’s heart. The triplets loved any time Lance would stop by to ask question, and he would make time to play with them. Eventually, Semiha decided to ask him  if he could take care of the kids when Shay or she couldn’t. Which he gladly accepted, thus leading him to where Lance is now.

Lance offered to watch over the three kids as Semiha and Shay went to this big art festival a couple hours away so they wouldn’t miss school. He’s been at the house for the past week, and the two were about to come home in two days. He was fine with being away from his apartment for so long. He even managed to balance his school work at the same time. He had taken the kids to some of his night lectures which they were oddly complacent as long as he gave them all the attention and affection they needed. That was not a big deal at all for him. He missed his friends occasionally, but he didn’t want Hunk or Pidge to inform the other three of his responsible, domestic side. Lance found it too embarrassing even if he loved those kids to death.

Though all good things come to an end when your friends are shits sometimes. As while the others were all hanging at where Allura works, Lance was braiding Leilani’s hair while the other two played pretend like they were off in a special space mission sent by a princess. He had to stop when he felt his phone light up next to him, signalling he had a text.

“Give me a moment, my little princess,” Lance stopped braiding Leilani’s hair for a moment to pick up his phone. Leilani pouted, moving back to rest on Lance’s chest so he could read what was sent to. He watched as his sitter unlocked his phone, and let out a shriek of horror. The other kids stopped playing, looking at him with full concern.

“What is it, Lancey?” Leilani asked, not understanding the words being displayed on the phone.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it as I answer this. You three behave while I step into the other room,” he ordered, dashing off into the bathroom to now answer the texts that await him.

* * *

  **Message Received from Personal Chef!**

**Personal Chef:** Remember that I love you... Check the group chat.

**Next Top Model:** what did you do hunk

**Personal Chef** : <333

**Next Top Model:** why is the chat named- H U NK !

* * *

 

**Local Sinner Actually an Angel?? Stay Tune for More**

**Next Top Model >> Personal Chef, #1 Fister, Queen Memer, Lactose, and Kindergarten**

**Next Top Model:** SomeO NE E XPLAIN!! 

**Next Top Model:** because Hunk texted me to check our group chat, aND I CNAT BELIEVE.

**Next Top Model:**

> **Queen Memer changed Group Name to Local Sinner is Actually an Angel?? Stay Tune for More**

**Next Top Model:** Like?? What is this changed group chat named?

**Next Top Model:** Are you guys going to continue to ignore me?

**#1 Fister:** I think you should be the one who has to explain.

**Next Top Model:** Dad, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m the one who's being ATTACKED.

**Personal Chef:** I’m sorry Lance. I didn’t think it was a big deal.

**Next Top Model:**  w h a t

**Lactose:** I didn’t know you had a decent heart, Lance.

**Next Top Model:** and I didn’t know you had a brain under that dumb mullet

**Lactose:** I swear I am going to come to where you’re nannying at and deck you.

**Next Top Model:** I’m not nannying. That’s rude to assume I’m nannying. Is it because I’m…. Dare I say it?

**Lactose:**  You are going to get decked so hard.

**Kindergartner:** Excuse me, please take any sexual frustrations elsewhere from my child ears.

**Queen Memer:** ^^^^

**Lactose:**  asfasgkasf I have no real friends only enemies here 

**#1 Fister:** Keith, you can have your life crisis later after we talk about Lance nannying for cute little kids. Why weren’t you going to tell us? What’s wrong with us knowing? I want to know more about the kids. Hunk told us all about the lady you are nannying for, but not a lot on the kids. Tell me more. I need to know more. 

**Next Top Model:** wowowowowow okay calm down dad vibes

**Next Top Model:** also not telling bc I’m not a nanny the only one whose working right now is Allura WHO ISNT DOING HER JOB

**Queen Memer:** I’m on a break rn back off

**Next Top Model:** you’re always on a break… suspicious… do you even work??

**Queen Memer:** lol got to go back to work

**Next Top Model:** I’m onto you, Allura. You and your dumb perfect skin.

**Queen Memer:** Hate all you want, but that doesn't change that you're a liar c:

**Lactose:** we’re onto you. You and your dumbness in general.

**#1 Fister:** ^^^ Hunk would never lie to us, but you’re not dumb. Keith, stop that.

**Kindergartener:** Just tell them, dumbass.

**Next Top Model:** okay wow what happened to those children ears also love you shiro ;)

**Kindergartener:** they stopped existing when you’re being in denial.. I guess that means activate plan get owned lance

**Next Top Model:** W HA T DOES THA T MEAN

**#1 Fister:**  Love you too, Lance. Remember that as what’s going to happen next.

**Next Top Model:** what do you mean i swear to god you pieces of shits??? Are you?? No i swear

**Next Top Model:** Guys, please,,, , Do n't d o t h is to me,

**Next Top Model:** I'm a perfect human being, why??

**Queen Memer:** lol

**Next Top Model:** I S W EA R TO- N O WAIT WHA THTE 

* * *

 

A doorbell resonated throughout the house and Lance immediately shoved his phone away in his pocket. He stepped outside the bathroom to find the triplets with the front door opened and his friends right there…. Standing there… As Shiro asked about him, and the triplets had the same grin his friends had.

Kekao pointed over where Lance was, “Lance had to use the bathroom! Apparently it was something important, but we all knew it’s because he was going to poo his pants,” he said with occasional giggles throughout his words.

“When does he not have to go to the bathroom?” Nani rolled her eyes, putting her hand on her hip. “He’s always in there because he has to poo a lot.”

Lance’s cheeks were flushed from a mixture of embarrassment and anger at the two of the three spreading lies about him. He strolled straight up to them, placing each of his hand on their heads. “What’s going on here? I thought I said no opening the door for strangers.”

“But, Lancey! Hunky is here with Pidgey!” Leilani pulled on the end of his shirt, giving him that angelic smile that he knew he could never resist when it’s followed by a question. “Can’t they come in to play with us along with their friends?”

“Leilani-”

“Shay would allow Hunk in,” Nani added to support her brother. “I thought you bragged to us you were better than big sister Shay. Don’t tell us big brother Lance can’t handle his friends coming in for a play date.”

“Yeah, can’t big brother Lance handle his friends coming in for a play date?” Pidge spoke up with a grin on their face. Boy, did Lance want to smack that off their face.

Lance struggled under the sudden puppy dog faces he was getting from the children. His heart hurt, but he didn’t want his friends to bother him. He did his best to keep his foot down with a stern expression, but it wasn’t him. He exhaled a long sigh, “Alright, they can come in.”

The kids erupted into a loud cheer, Kekao immediately grabbing Hunk’s and Pidge’s hands to drag them in followed by Nani declaring to Keith and Shiro she was going to fight them before dragging them in. Leaving, Leilani with Lance with a happy look on his face.

“What is it, princess?” Lance smiled, picking up the smaller boy in his arms and closed the door with his foot. He continued to walk back into the living room where the mass chaos was taking place already of a lot of play fighting and pretend going on. It seems like the older two had already grouped the four up to playing their space adventure with them.

“I’m just happy to see Lancey with some more friends,” he chirped out, wrapping his small arms around the older boy’s neck. “That means more people in our family.”

“Hey! Leilani! Don’t continue hog Lance to yourself when he has friends over!” Kekao shouted, pointing up at his little brother. “Come and play with us! You can be the princess and Lance has to be your royal advisor. The dumb, comic relief!”

“It fits him perfectly,” Keith chuckled.

“That’s it, this comic relief is going to make a laughing stock out of your butt!”

* * *

 

After a long period of play fighting and a space adventure, the triplets were passed out on the floor taking a short nap. Lance let out a sigh in relief as he sunk back on the couch to relax. He closed his eyes for a bit, “Was it really necessary for you guys to come here?”

“I think it was,” Shiro spoke, taking a seat next to Lance on the couch followed by Pidge taking the seat next to him. “It’s nice to see you aren’t a total jerk, and have a rather sweet soft side for those kids.”

“I should be saying that about Keith. I thought he would despise kids in general,” he admitted, but now that he thought back on it. He got along pretty well with the kids even though he looked annoyed at them pulling on his mullet.

“I’m glad I’m not the only who thought that,” Hunk chuckled, grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen. He was exhausted from being used as a space ship and had to lug those kids around. Though he remembered how glad Shay would be to hear about this, so he made a note to text her about it later.

“Hey, I have a heart. I’m no gremlin like Pidge,” Keith defended himself, moving past Hunk in the kitchen and went in the fridge. He took out the milk carton and took a glass for himself before pouring some milk and taking a sip.

“I may be a gremlin, but I’m not a fool who just drank milk.”

“Keith!” Shiro shouted in a hush whisper, being mindful to the kids. He immediately stood up from his seat and went to where his backpack was thrown. He dug through his bag and pulled out Keith’s lactose pills then threw them at the boy. “I can’t believe you. Why did you do this to yourself?”

Keith held a dead like smile on his face, catching the pills in his hand. He took another swig of milk, “I thought for a moment how Lance was actually a nice guy, and decided to drink milk to see if this pain would tell me this is real life.”

“Keith!”

“You are not shitting in this household,” Lance stated, his stomach convulsing at the idea of having Keith’s atomic shit in this house. It was one thing he was glad he was away from while he was nannying. This boy always ate dairy when he wanted to be rebellious. It will always be the lamest thing ever.

“I second that,” Hunk said, agreeing to Lance, soon snatching away Keith’s glass of milk.

“By ordinance of the Keith Can’t Shit Here Proclamation of 2016,” Pidge started to speak, starring Keith dead in the eye. “Get the fuck out of this house.”

Soon a gasp was heard from amongst the sleeping bodies, revealing Kekao sitting straight up with wide eyes. “Pidge swore! I’m going to call mom!” He ran off to go to the house phone in the master bedroom.

“Not if I call her first!” Pidge shouted, chasing after the boy with their phone in their hand. “She’ll believe me over you any day!”

Followed by that, Nani soon awoke from the commotion and it took her a couple moments to process what was going on. She let out a gasp, hearing her brothers cry for back up. “I will defeat Lord Pidgekon! I am coming brother!” She ran past the others and headed to the master bedroom where Kekao was being tickled to death by Pidge. A gasp could be heard from Pidge followed by laughter as the tables were now turned on her.

“Lord Pidgekon! I, Hunkkar will come and assist you!” Hunk declared, deciding to join in once more as he marched his way to battle. Squeals and screams were heard now that there was another fray in the fight.

Last but not least, Leilani rose up and looked at Lance with star eyes. “Lancey, my trusted advisor! We must assist our paladins, so they can form Voltron and defeat the evil Lord Pidgekon.” He turned to begin running off until Keith and Shiro stood in the little boy’s way. He let out a shriek, “Lancey, his henchman are here! Help me!”

Lance jumped up from his seat, hands on his hips, “Leave my princess alone, Shirdak and his unnecessary, lactose, soldier, side character! Otherwise you’ll face the wrath of this!” He proceeded to make grunts and noises as he made various fighting positions.

“Yes, you may be skilled in combat, but can you defeat my guns,” Shiro pointed with his finger and made several ‘blam’ noises as he struck several poses.

“Besides, while you two were making fool of yourselves. I, the side character, has gotten hold of your princess!” Keith scooped up the small boy in his arms. “I shall take the princess to Lord Pidgekon, General Shirdak, while you deal with the dumb, comic relief.” He bowed to him before heading off with the squirming princess who continously cried out for help.

“Princess! No, not you too… Our paladins and now the princess have all been defeated…” Lance gasped out in horror as he heard several cries for help. He clenched his fists, “You will pay for this Shirdak! As I am not just a comic relief character! I am the glue that holds that team together, and you can not break me.”  

“Admirable, Lancey, but you seem to forget that I hold the latest model in Valran technology,” he raised up his prosthetic arm. “How can you ever beat me?”

“With my dashing good looks,” Lance striked a pose. “They didn’t call me Lancey Dancey for nothing.”

Shiro broke character and into a fit of laughter, “That’s the best you can think of? Lancey Dancey?” He continued to laugh as Lance’s face grew red.

“It’s a serious threatening name!” He stomped his foot, puffing out his cheeks. He could even hear his friends laughter from the other room and how they were mocking ‘Lancey Dancey’. Even the kids were laughing at him! He continued to dwell on how embarrassing it was until he felt his feet lift off the ground and was thrown over Shiro’s shoulder. “Hey! Put me down!”

“Never! Finally we will have defeated all of your pathetic rebel force, Lord Pidgekon will be pleased with me,” Shiro boasted, taking Lance to be with everyone else and throwing him onto the bed. He was assaulted by everyone suddenly tickling him and he couldn’t stop laughing. It came to the point there was tears in his eyes from laughing too hard.

“Mercy! Mercy!”

With that cry for mercy, it stopped and everyone fell ontop of each other on the bed. The paladins and the princess lost against Lord Pidgekon. Though right now, it was just the kids and a group of worn out college kids crashing on a bed that shouldn’t fit all eight of them. They somehow managed to snuggle together in one big ball of warmth. Of course, right when they were all about to doze off from how soothing this was… A little voice had to peep up.

“Lancey, don’t you have class in ten minutes?”

“Sh-Crap! You’re right!” Lance rose up from his position, ready to hop off the bed, but an arm grabbed his shirt and yanked him back down. “Hey! What gives!”

“Lord Pidgekon declares that Lancey Dancey skips class and takes a nap so none of us has to get up,” Pidge mumbled, already falling half of sleep. There were several mumbles in agreeance and he decided he will accept ditching class so none of them have to untangle themselves from each other.

That was until…

A loud fart emitted from a certain lactose.

“Get the hell out of this house, Keith!”

“Lance, swore!”

“Be quiet, Kekao! I’m protecting this family! Now leave you, lactose swine!”

“I’ll be back whether you like it or not!”

“Knock it off you two. Keith go use the bathroom, and don’t forget to spray something. Lance, be quiet and let us all sleep.”

_“Yes, dad.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait!
> 
> I found inspiration again because my friend really needed something to cheer her up, and I love her so much I had to write this next chapter for her. I got new children out of this who I love sosososo much. I love their mom, I love them, I love Shay. I'm just dead.
> 
> [My tumblr](reoaka.tumblr.com) in case you want to talk!


End file.
